


Staving Boredom

by angeredthoughts



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Cute, Jealous!Cas, M/M, Silly, alien molestation, fun times, trumblr promted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based entirely around this:<br/>http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com/post/66722020498/whitmerule-para-moriarty-cocklesdragon<br/>(And yes it is posted there as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staving Boredom

They had done it. Heaven was back in order, demons weren’t seeping out of hell and the monsters were too damn scared to show their ugly faces. After a week of boredom, Cas had asked if they could go somewhere. He was still human, but the few angels who were still on their good side had offered to help them. It saved them a lot of money; which was decent because he did not expect this. They were in England. Why they had chosen England escaped him but here he was, bored once more. He had been invited to go with his brother to the museums, where Cas had gone, but he had no interest in any of it. He’d watched them leave three hours ago. Now he sort of regretted it. At least if he’d gone he could’ve bugged Sammy. Instead he was stuck alone with no idea of what would entertain him.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He could think of one thing that would entertain him. Castiel naked beneath him, moaning and begging for more. But that wasn’t ever going to happen. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked around the hotel room before grabbing his wallet and leaving. He slid the key card into his back pocket while he pressed the button to go down at the lift. He nodded and smiled awkwardly at a couple staring at him. He wasn’t sure why they were staring, but had a feeling he didn’t want to know. It would make his head hurt. Stepping into the lift, he pressed the button for the lobby and stood there awkwardly as the couple kept staring at him. Shivering as the doors opened, he hurried away and out of the hotel.

Now that he was outside, he looked around before starting south. He figured he could find a bar somewhere along the way. It was late afternoon, so no one would judge him for the fact he was drinking. At least, he hoped not. He was feeling very out of his depths. He wished he was back with his baby and cruising down American roads. He sort of wished there was a hunt. He was bored.

After an hour of walking he found a place that looked promising and entered. He sat down at the bar and got himself a pint. He looked up and watched the game playing on the television. He paid no attention to anything as he relaxed, feeling better. He didn’t notice the couple who had been in the lift with him entering. He did notice when the explosion happened. It was hard to miss. He crashed into the ground, sliding several feet before inhumanly strong hands wrapped around him and lifted him. He stared in shock at the tentacles he could see wiggling around them before he yelled in surprise as they tightened around him.

“He will do.”

Looking at the female, he shivered as he felt tentacles sliding up his pants before some sort of gun went off and one of them lost their head. He looked over to see an overly attractive man aiming his gun. The woman turned to attack and she lost her head as well. It took a few seconds for Dean to understand they had exploded. He was in shock. Covered in green goo and feeling violated. He should’ve stayed him.

“Hello, I’m Captain Jack Harkness. And you are…?” the man, Jack, asked with a charming smile.

Dazed, confused and more then a little attracted to the man who saved him, he shyly replied, “Dean Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“Back off!”

Dean startled and turned around to see Castiel glaring at Jack. He was confused. Jack seemed to know who he was as he complained, cheerfully, “Can’t I say hello to anyone?”

“No.”

Cas moved forward and Dean wanted to take a step back. He hadn’t seen him looking so dangerous in such a long time. Jack moved as well and shot Cas a look before grabbing Dean and tugging him into a sudden kiss. Dean melted into it. Distantly he heard something before Jack was stumbling away from him, holding his cheek and laughing. Castiel’s arms wrapped around him possessively before he was being dragged away.

“Don’t worry, I got this covered,” Jack called out; seemingly uncaring about the punch he’d just taken.

Tugged away, he found his back pressed against a wall as Cas checked him over. His fingers were searching everywhere, a worried frown on his face. He reached up and stopped him, looking down at him. Cas looked back, “Dean, are you alright?”

“A little dazed… but yeah… did you know him?”

“I had met him before I lost my grace. He has not changed.”

Nodding his head, he opened his mouth to suggest they head back before warm chapped lips pressed against his. He blinked for a second before kissing back, his hands gripping Castiel’s hips tightly and tugging him close. They kissed lazily for several minutes before he pulled away to breathe. Dean gazed into his eyes before asking, “Cas…?”

That was all that was needed, “Sam and I returned to find you had left; without leaving a note to state where you were going. Sam went north and I came this way. I saw the explosion and rushed over, fearing the worst. When I saw Jack Harkness I knew it was even more then I could have expected. I saw the alien… I was angry it was touching you but then… He was flirting with you and I wanted it to stop. I want you as mine,” he stated, his eyes clear and words precise.

“Well… you’ll have to explain the Alien thing, but I’m pretty okay with being yours.”

“Good.”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas again. At least now he knew the rest of their vacation wasn’t going to be boring. He wondered if he could get Cas to spend the rest of it naked in their hotel room…

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com) me?


End file.
